Circus Life
by Midnightshadow35
Summary: The Girl Who lived never knew who she was. She finally had enough with her relatives and runs away and then makes a new family. Now as a circus performer she lives her life. Suck at sumories.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea stuck in my head for the past two weeks and it's probably because I have been reading too many Harry Potter crossovers and reading volume 6 of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler too many times. So yeah hope it's good and I don't own anything.**

All she wanted to do was run. The cold air hit her pale skin on her skinny frame as she continued to run. Her relatives had kicked her out of the house again saying that she will ruin their Saturday if she stayed at the house. Now she is stuck outside all day and night with baggy clothes that provided no protection against the cold. She finally stopped running once her legs gave out and collapse by an alley.

Even though the air was cold she didn't care, she was glad to get away from her relatives and their abuse. The only issue that was left now was that she didn't recognize where she was, the street was busy with many people walking by and all she could do was watch everything pass by.

By the time it got dark she could her people cheering for something but she didn't know for what reason they were. It went on for an hour or two until it started to become quieter and quieter until it became completely silent. But it didn't stay like that for long.

" Now what's a child like you doing out in an alley like this?" She heard a voice say.

She looked up but couldn't see the person very well without her glasses so she closed her eyes to see his silhouette color. It show her that he was a kind person that cared for those he considered family and that he was currently worried. Either way she didn't want to bother anyone because of her...freakishness, as her relatives put it. Then multiple memories started to return about her life and tears started to form in her green eyes as she flinched and looked away from the person in front of her.

"Hey, you don't look so good. I can have a doctor look at you if you want." He got closer to get a better look.

"Don't bother. My aunt and uncle never take me anyway." She quietly responded.

This shocked him, but he wasn't going to let a little girl stay outside and possibly freeze to death . He looked at her face and saw she had a distant look in her eyes as if she couldn't focus on what she was looking at. At the same time she also seemed to be nodding off from staying in the cold for too long.

" I wonder how I would be if I wasn't a freak." He heard her whisper and she then passed out, probably from the cold.

He panicked a bit and quickly picked her up to make sure she was alright. It was late almost everyone was asleep. He passed by many tents and a few people until he found the one he was looking for and quickly went in.

" Doc! I need you to look at this child for me!" He exclaimed.

"Huh? Joker where did you find her?!" The doctor asked and shocked.

The man, now identified as Joker, quickly explain how he found the young girl in an alley. She looked weak and very thin so he wanted to help. The doctor pulled up one of the sleeves to check how cold the girl may be but what he found shocked both him and Joker . There were bruises all over her skinny arm along with some cuts and scars. He checked her other arm, legs, and back to only find the same injuries all over.

" What happened to her?" Joker asked.

" It seems she was abused. Many of the cuts definitely did not come from any accident and she seems to have lived with this for quite a while. She also seemed to be malnourished seeing how skinny she is." He explained.

A bubble of anger grew in Joker, it reminded how his brothers and sisters were before they created their circus and created a better life for themselves. He looked at the girl seeing how frail she looked. He then faced the doctor.

" What can we do to help her?" Joker asked.

"Well we clean the cuts, bandage them up and let her rest. Once she wake up she will need something to eat." He said.

Joker nodded and helped the doctor with his work. They disinfected the cuts and bandage them up. They then made sure she would warm for the night or at least until she woke up in which she did after a few minutes. When she opened her eyes she knew she wasn't in the alley any more but either way she couldn't see where she was. She closed her eyes only to notice the same person was there that she saw at the alley along with someone new.

"Did you two help me?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't we help you? Your a small child alone in the cold." Joker replied.

"My relatives don't care. They kicked me out of the house again and they always call me a freak. They even let my cousin punch me." She replied only to start to tremble by remembering what they did to her.

Joker's faced darkened now learning how the young girl had gotten so many injuries. He quickly smiled at her.

"Would you like to stay here? You can meet my brother's and sister's and maybe even become our new little sister." He wanted to help her and this will be the first step. By giving her a loving family. The girl's eye's opened only to widen and Joker noted that she had very green eye's. Then the doctor stepped in.

"Why did you have your eyes closed? Can't you see with your eyes?"

"I don't have my glasses and when I close my eyes I can see people's silhouette colors." She replied.

"Silhouette colors? Like if your looking at their soul or something?" The doctor asked.

"Y-yes. You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Why would we think of something like that!" Both the doctor and Joker exclaimed.

" My relatives." Was their only answer but it was enough. "Do you still want me to come with you?"

"Of course with a talent like that you could have your own act in our circus! But first we need to train you with simple tricks. And you will also need a stage name, by the way what is your name? Mine is Joker and this is our doctor."

"I don't know my name unless freak counts. That's what my relatives called me at least."

"You don't have to go back. For now your must rest and tomorrow after breakfast I'll introduce you to my brother's and sister's."

She agreed and fell asleep not long after. Both Joker and the doctor were happy to save a child off the streets and were also curious if the child had any other unique abilities. For now they will make sure she is healthy until she will be able to start training.

**Well, what do think so far? Should I continue? And any suggestions for her stage name?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so surprised so many people liked my story. I was so happy, thank you for following/faving my story! Any way to answer Yizuki question, Harry is a girl because I was bored and I have been reading a lot of gender bend fanfics. I would also like to thank those people with the suggested stage names (Which was hard to pick).And sorry this took a while, I got writer's block and I hope you like this chapter!**

It been five years since Soul joined her new brothers and sisters in the Noah's Ark Circus. In all that time she trained with all of her siblings and became good at each of their own talents and often taking over when they couldn't. She can still remembered her first day meeting everyone, they accepted her despite everything that has happened to her. She finally had a family.

Today she was going to have her own act as the magician of the circus. She watched her family each do their own performances and each receiving loud cheers from the audience.

"And finally! Our young magician shows off not only nature magic but her athletic abilities as well" Joker announced.

Soul approached the center of the stage, and her appearance was strange in many of the people's minds. (Go to my deviantart account to see how she looks like, same name)Her act was using nature like the wind, water, and fire which she had all dance around her, changing the shape of different animals while she also showed her acrobatic abilities. In the end everything returned to normal and with a graceful bow she disappeared with a loud crack.

The whole audience were mesmerized by the show and cheered even louder then before. Eventually they all left to return to their home leaving the circus members to clean up.

"Sis! You did an amazing job out there!" Doll stated running up to Soul, both had changed out of there costumes.

"Thank you sis. To be honest I was nervous" Soul replied smiling toward her sister while taking off the ribbon that covered her green eyes.

"Yeah. Only issue now is that we are going have to clean _everything _up so we can head for the next town tomorrow." She complained.

"Yes, it is a hassle cleaning everything up, we could get out of it by joining Joker and the others. By the way what is the next town? Joker never allows me to go check in the next town with you guys." Soul stated.

Doll stopped for a moment but quickly started to walk again.

"It's a surprise." She simply stated smiling and headed off to help clean up.

'That's what you always say. All of you guys do.' Soul thought.

She soon caught up and started to help the other second string members to clean the stage,put away equipment, and close the booths. Once they finished both Doll and Soul returned to the tent they shared, both hated being alone and pretended to be in the second string. Soul was looking at the ribbon she used to cover her eyes, the first gift she received.

"Sis, why are you staring at the ribbon again?" Doll asked.

Soul smiled "Because it reminds me of my family, the first give you all gave me."

After a while they both drifted off to sleep. The next morning Soul and Doll woke up early to do there morning chores and then get ready to travel to the next town. By midday they were ready to leave and set off.

"Brother Joker what is the next town we're headed to?" Soul asked after a while of traveling.

"You'll find out soon ,we're almost there. Go get ready for our big entrance." He replied.

"Alright"

She went to set up with the performers and as soon they finished they entered the town with Joker announcing their arrival. Beast, Doll, and Soul rode near the front on an elephant while Joker in the front with Dagger and Snake. Jumbo, Wendy, and Peter were with the other performers showing their talents off.

By mid-day they were setting up all the tents for their circus to begin. They would open in the afternoon but have their first show the next day. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted from setting up to making sure all of their attractions were up and running.

"Why did you all pick this town to come?" Soul later asked her siblings. They were all in the main tent making sure everything would be ready for the next day.

"So you can show _those _people how much you have grown." She heard Beast say behind her. Everyone agreed with her.

"And if they dare mess with you then we will kick them out!" Doll added.

"But that means they will have to come and I'm not sure if the will or not." Soul replied.

She almost laughed at Doll's reaction but something flew right by her face. Looking up she noticed the aura was that of an owl in which dropped something and then flew out. Soul saw that it dropped an envelope.

"Why would an owl bring an envelope?" Peter asked.

"Maybe it's like a carrier pigeon." Wendy replied.

"Why an owl though?" Doll added.

Soul just pickup the letter and noticed that it seemed to have an unusual aura. She fliped it to the front and read out loud.

" Ms. Jade L. Potter"

**This chapter gave me a hard time because I kept getting writers block and had no idea how to continue. Well tell me what you guys think and hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel that everything has keeping me busy; school, email from colleges, homework, even my own birthday! Then my computer is deciding to keep shutting down every time I turn it on. Well at least i got this chapter so yeah.**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Thank you for the support!**

**Ultima-owner: Yes it will and it won't only be hers.**

**OSR fanatic: There can be other magical school's but Hogwarts was the only one that does send a letter in the book and I'm trying to see if I can keep some events from the book and manga. But that will probably depends on how it turns out.**

**Guest: Wait what reference to D. Gray Man!?**

**On with the story!**

As soon as she read the name it became unnaturally silent. Soul looked up to see the aura which was a mix with shock and …..fear? What do they have to fear?

"It must be some sort of mix up. I'll attach a note saying they have the wrong person" She stated.

With that she told the good night and went back to the tent she shared with Doll. Outside she noticed the same owl who brought the letter was waiting for something and staring right at her, as if waiting for her to answer some unasked question. As soon as she got in her tent she heard a voice she hasn't heard in a long time.

'That is your real name.' It was that voice in her head. The one that told her that magic was real and told/ordered her to try to train it. As a result her magic became unique, an unknown type that the vouce didn't even know about.

'How do you know that Jade Potter is my real name? Your just a voice in my head.' she replied sitting at her bed.

'I was once human, a foolish one at that. Searching for more power and immortality. Now I'm but a broken soul stuck in the scar I gave you.'

'What else do you know about me and this letter that I received? How did you give me a scar?'

He told her he was the one who killed her parents and how she survived the killing curse which is impossible to do. How because of it she would become famous in the eyes of every wizard and witch that she may meet. And how the headmaster may want to control her for some prophecy that was made about her. About the school she was being invited to. Even how most of the community worked which seemed to have their own version of racism between pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle-born wizards and witches.

' Who are you?' she finally asked after her shocking discovery.

'To the wizards I am known an Lord Voldemort but you may call me Tom. I no longer wish to be Voldemort especially since the search for power will eventually destroy every piece of my soul. My sanity probably returned to this piece after being stuck inside another human being for a long time. All the other pieces must be driven to madness not being able to be whole.'

'Either way I have no desire of going the this Hogwarts school. I have my own version of magic that I know how to control.'

' I'll warn you now, even if you do decline the offer that may not stop the headmaster from coming after you. Until next time, you have yet to find me in your mind scape.'

With that she began to think about everything she learned. Her parents, the world they came from, the school, and learning about Tom. Once she cleared her thoughts she decided to write her reply to the letter. She didn't want to separated from her family for the majority of the year. But the bigger problem was the she lived with a traveling circus, by the time school is over they would be in a different town if not a different country. Even with the portkey's Tom told her about, they wouldn't be able to get the exact location.

She quickly wrote her response declining the offer and went outside to see if the owl was still outside, which it was. She held up her note with the envelope and the owl quickly took it and left. Going back to the tent she went to sleep.

The next morning Soul and Doll woke up early and did the morning chores along with the second string members. Then came breakfast,training, keeping the booths open, a small break, and finally there performances at the end. This time Soul took a staff she made out of wood with a chunk of metal inside of it. Because of her unique abilities she is able to change the shape of it and made it to a sword at the end. Then finally came the clean up.

"Snake! I didn't see you all day yesterday, how are you?" Soul asked as soon as she found Snake. A black striped snake lifted it's head up stating Snake was fine in which Snake repeated.

"_Hello to you too Emily. And Snake you can talk to me directly since I can understand snakes just like you." _Soul replied smiling.

"_Sorry, I'm still not used to the fact that you understand them as I do._" Snake replied nervously.

"_At least there is some else in this circus_ _that understands_ _us. Everyone in the first string understand the basic of us while you Soul can understand us like Snake here can_" Emily stated happily.

"_It's just another one of my strange talents. Now I to go finish cleaning up or Doll will have my head! See you later you two. Snake, say hello to all your other friends!_" She ran off to go finish her chores.

When she finished she was in her tent with Doll. Both were ready getting ready for bed until they heard something coming from the outside. It sounded a bit like foot steps yet it sounded to heavy for it too belong to any normal person.

"I don't recognize this aura" She whispered to Doll. She nodded in response and took out her knife just in case. Soul had her staff which was changed to a sword. Then the flap of their tent was opened by the largest man they have ever seen.

"Finally found you Jade! Boy was it a shock to everyone when we found out you weren't at the Dursly's anymore. Couldn't really fine you until you letter was sent, and then we get the response saying you don't want to come. So headmaster Dumbledore sent me to make sure you were to come since it most defiantly that not couldn't have had your response." The unknown man finally finished.

"Who are you and how did you get here? People are not allowed in this part of the circus!" Doll glared at the unknown man.

Soul could tell that he was a very kind person when she closed her eyes (she took the ribbon off and the Doctor found a way to fix her eye sight), but that didn't always mean they we kind to everyone so she kept her sword up. The man finally seemed to noticed the blades pointed t him and held his hands up.

"I mean you no harm. I just wanted to find Jade" He then turned to Soul and was shocked on how she appeared.

"Jade! You've changed but I can see you still have your mother's eye's"

"What?"

**Yes new chapter done! So tell me what you guys think and I'm thinking on having and vote to see which house Soul may be in. Each time I think I know which house to put her I find a reason to put her in another house! I can never make up my mind. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter gave me some trouble to how to start but at least I was able to. Now someone mentioned when I would bring Ciel in and I was planning to bring him probably during the train ride, but for the heck of it should Ciel be a guy or girl? This is just me and my weird gender bend obsession. And what house should Soul be in? Enjoy the chapter!**

**BookLover2401: Ciel would probably show up by the time Soul goes for Hogwarts and I'm happy you are enjoying my story**

**OSR fanatic: Those are the two houses I was mostly thinking about but I also want to see what opinions other people may have on to what house Soul should be in**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Yes but at the same time isn't there always some sort of problems that may occur**

**Unkown Being: I have something planned for that but it won't probably happen until her second year**

**Saissister: D Gray Man references? Just so you know I know nothing about D Gray Man so I don't know about any references to that anime**

**Elfin69: I was planing something like that to happen but not sure how**

**kingdomlily: Sorry I didn't put a link, mostly just saying that my fanfic name and deviantart name are the same**

Soul just stared at the giant man in shock. He knew who her parents were but how? Her relatives used to tell her that her parents had the wrong friends which was how they died in a car cash from being drunk. But this man seemed too nice and ignorant .

"Sis, we should get everyone together and see what he has to say about that letter you got earlier" Doll said seriously.

Soul nodded and grabbed her ribbon to cover her eyes and tie her hair and quickly ran out to find everyone which wasn't to hard to do. A few minutes later they were all in the training ground and Doll brought in the large man.

"You claim you knew my parents, how do we know you are not lying?" Soul asked.

"Well the Dursley's should have told you about our world. And why are you here? You should be at the Dursley's. Dumbldore said you would be safe there!"

' _That name, Tom said not to trust him but it seems this man would follow him blindly believing he is supposedly all "light"._' Soul thought. Soul snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that her siblings were arguing with the man.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man smiled and said, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. But you can call me Hagrid."

"Maybe that's why you aura is so different from all other I have seen."

"What?"

"Your living essence. You also have magic." She simple replied. She didn't want him or anyone outside her family to know her full abilities.

"How do we know that your telling the truth about thing Hogwarts place and not lying just to get our little sister? Besides she already can amazing control over her magic" Asked Joker glaring along with everyone else.

"I can prov- wait? What? How can she control her magic? Wizard usually can't control it very well until they start their first years of Hogwarts!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Meditating help me keep my magic under control" Soul simply answered

"But there is so much you can learn! Charms, potions, and even transfiguration!"o

He kept talking about everything that she could see if she went and she had to admit some of it did interest her but she still didn't want to leave her family. Who knows when they will return to this town for her to stay with. That and they were almost always busy keeping the circus in order.

"Even though the school does sound interesting I wouldn't be able to come back during the summer to stay with my family. Where could I stay?"

"You would stay at the Dursley's of course. Dumbledore said there are wards there to protect you."

As soon as her relatives were mentioned she froze up. Go back? She didn't want to go back to that hell hole! Memories of her being shoved in a small cupboard along with memories of beatings and being called a freak and a mistake all came back to her. In the back ground she could barely her siblings yelling at Hagrid for even mentioning it.

"Are you an idiot! No way in hell would we let her stay in that place! We swore to protect her like we swore to protect each other!" She heard someone yell.

"If we can get an apartment then we will let her go, but that is up to her."

They continued yelling for a while leaving Soul to her thoughts. She was still shaken up about the idea of going back.

"If I don't have to go back then I'll consider going."

They all nodded and Hagrid left promising he would come back tomorrow for her answer. Soul said good night and stepped out relaxing a little when the fresh cool night air hit her skin. She then heard he siblings talking but only managed to catch some of the conversation.

"If she goes...gives us time..."

" She'll be safe... need a plan..."

"...suspicious if we force..."

"If only...then she wouldn't..."

"...to hide her..."

"We didn't know... been different."

"...safe for now"

What were they talking about? She always knew they were hiding something from her but never knew what. She went back to her tent hoping she would get some rest for the next day.

Instead of a dreamless sleep as she would normally have, she found herself in a dark empty library. She went by a shelf and took out a book to look at the title. _Nightmares_. She opened it only for her to have flashbacks of nightmares she had have before.

'_They are my memories_' She thought.

She continued to look around until she woke up the next morning. Soul did her usual routine until she saw Hagrid coming through the crowd. She quickly runs up to him a drags him away from the crowd.

"I thought you would come later?!" She practically yells at him.

"I came early in case you would say yes. If you did the I would have needed to take you for you to get your school supplies."

She sighed, "Before I answer there is something I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"If I go will I be able to learn a way be able to help my family?"

"What do you mean?"

" You saw their bodies. I want to see if there is a way to give them a normal body. They practically suffered because of it." She whispered the last part.

Hagrid looked shocked for a bit but nodded. "I-I believe that you can ask the healers and they should be able to help you."

She nodded and took him to see Joker who was in the medical tent getting his arm checked and almost laughed at the Doctor's reaction on to seeing such a large man. They soon left and got everyone else from the first string to continue.

"The headmaster kept saying how Jade needs to stay at the Dursley's but you should should be able to stay at the Leaky Cauldron if you really don't want to go back. And don't worry about money, your parent left you some so you could go but your supplies."

Everyone looked relieved and then turned toward Soul waiting for her answer if she decided to go or not.

"I'll go." She finally said. "But don't expect anything from me. I'll do what I see fit"

Everyone smiled.

"All right then time to go get your supplies!"

**I don't know what to think of this chapter but I hope you guys like it and I hope you vote whether Ciel will be a guy or a girl and which house should Soul be in. First one to 15 votes will win! **


End file.
